Upon receiving a search request from a user, a conventional search engine typically examines an electronic dataset to determine items from the dataset that match the search request. The search engine then displays the determined items to a user in the form of a list on the user's electronic device. However, because the searched dataset is often quite large, and to that end often includes several items that match the user's search request, the list of items displayed on the user's device tends to be quite large as well. Consequently, the amount of data transmitted to and stored by the user's device to display the list is large, notwithstanding that several items in the list may not be of any interest to the user. Furthermore, some of the items that are of interest to the user may be located later in the list after several items in which the user is not interested, in which case the user often becomes overwhelmed and stops traversing the list prior to reaching the interesting items. Moreover, depending on the available screen space on the user's device, the displayed list can overcrowd the screen space, or can be rendered in a very small font size to fit within the screen space, which in either case makes traversing the list quite difficult. These problems are especially prevalent in mobile devices, which typically include smaller screen sizes.
Accordingly, improved systems, methods, and computer program products are needed for searching electronic datasets and providing increasingly relevant search results to a user in an easily readable format.